go_go_power_rangers_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Holling
Jake Holling is Megaforce Black, the Black Ranger and Super Megaforce Green, the Green Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Jake has a crush on Gia Moran. One day after school, Jake went to Ernie's Brainfreeze to order 2 ice creams for Gia and himself. At the same time, Jake, along with four other teenagers, were chosen by Gosei to defend Earth from the Warstar Aliens. One day after school, Jake decided to flirt with Gia. While flirting, they discovered that there are alien ships (who is actually Yuffo sent by Admiral Malkor and Vrak) capturing other humans. Then Jake and Gia followed those ships. Seeing the humans captured, Jake and Gia called the other Rangers to help free the humans that were captured by Yuffo. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how they fought as a team. Super Megaforce with Emma.]] With Harwood City being attacked, Jake and Gia return to the command center. Gosei presents them the Super Megaforce powers. Jake notices he is now Green. Gosei prepares to give him an explanation, but the Rangers must leave to fight. Jake and Emma go see the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger to learn how to channel their inner animal spirits in order to defeat a monster with powerful magnetic abilities. Jake gets jealous when Orion joins the team. But he has to put it aside when they are both the only ones left standing. Jake must help Orion unlock his "hidden" Gold Mode. Levira gets a lab malfunction and is effected with Love Potion. She then sets her sights on Jake. Jake and Noah find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. When the Mega Rangers were confronted by a top Armada general, Damaras, Troy was captured while Noah, Gia, Emma, and Orion were injured by Damaras' assault, leaving Jake the last Ranger standing. As the only one able to fight, Jake went to rescue Troy, who was due to be executed under the orders of the newly arrived Emperor Mavro. Facing Damaras, Jake was able to distract the Armada's forces as Tensou set Troy free. With the other Mega Rangers having recovered and united with Jake and Troy, Damaras was soon defeated by the team. Seven Months Later He get married to Gia and they had a daughter together. Their daughter name is Spring Holling. Personality Jake Holling is outgoing, optimistic, fun-loving, proud, and fearless when it comes to both the battlefield and social situations. He loves being the Black Ranger and saving the world with the help of his Snake Zord, but sometimes he wishes he could make his superhero identity public. His one weak spot is his huge crush on the Yellow Ranger, but he's determined to make her fall for him one day. Don't dismiss Jake Holling as just another class clown. He has a serious talent for bringing people together with a laugh, and he always has an eye on the bright side. He also is a great soccer player. Family *Gia Holling - Wife *Sping Holling - Daughter Ranger Powers - Ultra Megaforce Black= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword *Ultra Zord ;Zords: *Gosei Snake Mechazord *Land Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Green= - Legendary Mode= - Turbo Green= Green Turbo Ranger - Galaxy Green= Galaxy Green ;Arsenal: *Quasar Saber *Transblaster - SPD Green= - SWAT Mode= S.P.D. Green Ranger SWAT Mode ;Arsenal: *Delta Enforcer }} - Mystic Green= Green Mystic Ranger ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff *Mystic Morpher - Ranger Green= Ranger Operator Series Green ;Arsenal: *Nitro Sword *Turbo Axe - Samurai Green= Green Samurai Ranger ;Arsenal: *Spin Sword - Legendary Squadron Green= Legendary Squadron Green Ranger ;Attack: *'"Legendary Strike"' - Prism Green= unnamed Green Ranger ;Attack: *'"Prism Punch"' }} - Black Rangers= - Alien Black= Black Alien Ranger ;Arsenal: *Aquitian Saber - Space Black= Black Space Ranger ;Arsenal: *Battlizer Gauntlet - Wild Force Black= Black Wild Force Ranger ;Arsenal: *Jungle Sword - Dino Thunder Black= Black Dino Ranger ;Arsenal: *Brachio Staff - Blitz Black= Black Ranger ;Arsenal: *Blitz Blaster ;Attacks: *'"Griffin Magma Galaxy"' }} - Other Colors= - Overdrive Red= Red Overdrive Ranger ;Arsenal: *Drive Defender - Jungle Fury Wolf= Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Green= The Super Megaforce Green Ranger Key is one of Jake's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Green. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} References Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Father Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Ranger